A Holideath's Spirit
|datereleased = 16th December 2019 |partner = Major Lucas (All Chapters) |preceededby = Old Ways Never Die |succeededby = Soul of the Party }} A Holideath's Spirit is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first special case of the game. It is the Christmas case of The Mystery, taking place between Old Ways Never Die and Soul of the Party. Plot A few days after the murder at the local aquarium, Major with a Santa hat instead of his regular cowboy hat, was putting up Christmas lights with the help of Diana and Diego. Soon after, Chief Tempest told the player and the others that a murder had occurred at Santa's workshop in the local Paradise Beach mall. Major and the player then headed off to the mall, where they found Santa dead impaled on a Christmas reindeer decoration, no way to identify him as his face and eyes had been corroded and his fingers and teeth removed. Ethan, who attempted to surprise Major with a Christmas firecracker, told them that the victim was impaled onto the decoration and the killer burnt the victim's face and removed his teeth and fingers post-mortem, which led him to have a hard time to identify the victim and any evidence on the body. They then suspected the elf who reported the murder, Amethyst Sandford, an Australian citizen from Berrini that the player met three years prior, before Major and the player continued to investigate this unmerry murder. The detectives then found out from Amethyst that the victim often went to the local Christmas market, prompting the detectives to head there, finding clues to suspect bakery owner Matthew Cross and local gothic college student Evelyn Cunningham. Soon after, they were informed by Erika (with lights in her hair as part of the Christmas spirit), who told them that she located a cave that the victim frequented on Paradise Beach. They then headed there, where they found out that the cave was a construction project as "Santa's Hideout", eventually suspecting Christmas volunteer and racer Katrina Winnie and reindeer caretaker and cosplayer Jasmine Palmer, the latter they met three years ago. They also found out the killer's love for candy cane cocktails before suspecting Australian singer Gwen Lavender who they met during the New Year 2019 celebrations. They also found out that Amethyst was pulling Santa's beard because she was insistent on knowing who he was and that Evelyn wrote "Santa" dying on her wish list. Soon after in the market, they then heard the sounds of music playing and a distorted voice hauntingly telling the detectives that the victim deserved to die. After they heard the music and voices, they tracked down the audio to a hidden radio set to amplify a recording to scare the team off the investigation. They then sent it to Maxwell, who confirmed the killer had seen A Christmas Carol before the detectives found clues to suspect socialite Abigail de Santa and local partygoer Gloria Uppington in the mysterious Santa’s murder. Soon after, they found out that the victim overworked Katrina, the victim criticized Matthew’s cookie making talent and that the victim nearly injured one of the reindeer Jasmine was looking after. Afterwards, Major and the player were recapping the case back at the station when Erika told them that she had finally locked down on the victim’s true identity behind his Santa aliases. Erika then confirmed that the victim was a 71 year old man named Frederick Kregeru, who they met in Rosenoque three years prior. They then questioned Gwen after Erika found out she knew his identity, before finding out that Gloria had partied with the victim drunk and that Abigail had paid him money to shut him up from his constant nagging. In the end, Major and the player collected enough evidence to arrest "Santa" and Frederick's killer to be Katrina Winnie. Katrina initially refused the evidence but she then confessed to killing Frederick, telling them it was an accident. She then confessed that she found out that the victim was a creepy man who preyed on innocent children and that she discovered that his aliases as Santa and his “Santa Hideout” cave project was just to lure more innocent children into his own traps. When she found out Frederick’s cruel plans, she then confronted Frederick about the dirty deeds, the old man refusing to tell him who he was so she could go to the police and report him. She then pushed him in anger, which ended up in Frederick getting impaled on the antlers of the reindeer decoration. Panicking, she then confessed that she used some bleach to corrode the face and removed his teeth and fingers to hide his identity so she wouldn’t be caught. She then confessed that she felt guilty about trying to cover up the victim’s identity and asked the detectives to arrest her. Major then arrested her and sent her to Judge Brighton, who sentenced Katrina to twelve years in prison for the murder. Katrina then thanked the team for helping her come out with the truth. Major then told the player that with one less bad man and one less killer of the streets, they could celebrate Christmas Eve. After the trial, Chief Tempest reminded the detectives of the secret lair and the workshop now that Frederick was dead. They then asked Katrina how she found out Frederick's plans and the convicted killer told them that she left the journal in the secret lair. They then headed to the secret lair and found Frederick's journal, soon unlocking it and discovering his plans. After they confiscated the information, they then asked Amethyst in renovating the secret lair and the workshop for Christmas the following day. She then told them that she would need assistance in finding the plans and blueprints for the workshop and secret lair. They then found the notes, soon asking Jasmine and Matthew to help Amethyst out so they could get the preparations done in time. Soon after, they saw Evelyn and Bryce Tent sharing a Christmas Eve kiss. Afterwards, Major asked the player for help in finding a gift for his wife, Summer Redmoon. They then browsed the Christmas market and the player soon discovered a family of animal plushies, four of them hugging each other, which reminded Major of him, Summer and their two children. They then went to see Summer, gifting the family of plushies to her, which made Summer tear up and kiss her husband. Afterwards, the player and the Redmoons headed back to the precinct to celebrate with a Christmas Eve party before Chief Tempest told the team that they were allowed to enjoy Christmas as snow fell outside the precinct window. A week later, Major and the player were staking out The Flashlight nightclub when they heard a loud crash and screams ringing out on New Year's Eve. Summary Victim *'Frederick Kregeru' (found impaled on a decoration disguised as Santa, his body disfigured) Murder Weapon *'Christmas Reindeer Decoration' Killer *'Katrina Winnie' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats gingerbread cookies *The suspect drinks candy cane cocktails *The suspect has seen A Christmas Carol Profile *The suspect eats gingerbread cookies *The suspect drinks candy cane cocktails *The suspect has seen A Christmas Carol Appearance *The suspect wears a holly pin Profile *The suspect eats gingerbread cookies *The suspect has seen A Christmas Carol Profile *The suspect eats gingerbread cookies *The suspect drinks candy cane cocktails *The suspect has seen A Christmas Carol Appearance *The suspect wears a holly pin Profile *The suspect eats gingerbread cookies *The suspect drinks candy cane cocktails *The suspect has seen A Christmas Carol Appearance *The suspect wears a holly pin Profile *The suspect eats gingerbread cookies *The suspect drinks candy cane cocktails *The suspect has seen A Christmas Carol Appearance *The suspect wears a holly pin Profile *The suspect eats gingerbread cookies *The suspect drinks candy cane cocktails *The suspect has seen A Christmas Carol Profile *The suspect eats gingerbread cookies *The suspect drinks candy cane cocktails *The suspect has seen A Christmas Carol Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats gingerbread cookies. *The killer drinks candy cane cocktails. *The killer has seen A Christmas Carol. *The killer wears a holly pin. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Santa Workshop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Antler; New Suspect: Amethyst Sandford) *Question Amethyst about finding the corpse of "Santa Claus". (New Crime Scene: Christmas Market) *Investigate Christmas Market. (Clues: Faded Sign, Black Bag) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Bakery Sign; New Suspect: Matthew Cross) *Question Matthew about the strange death of Santa Claus. *Examine Black Bag. (Result: Gothic Notebook; New Suspect: Evelyn Cunningham) *Ask Evelyn if she was aware of the spooky murder. *Analyze Broken Antler. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats gingerbread cookies) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Christmas Reindeer Decoration) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Santa’s Secret Lair. (Clues: Reindeer Collar, Bloody Beard; New Suspect: Katrina Winnie) *Ask Katrina about the project she was doing with "Santa". (Attribute: Katrina eats gingerbread cookies) *Examine Reindeer Collar. (Result: J PALMER; New Suspect: Jasmine Palmer) *Question Jasmine about the murder of "Santa". (Attribute: Jasmine eats gingerbread cookies) *Analyze Bloody Beard. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks candy cane cocktails) *Investigate Workshop Tables. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Security Camera; New Suspect: Gwen Lavender) *Question Gwen about singing for the victim. (Attribute: Gwen drinks candy cane cocktails) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Wish List) *Ask Evelyn about wanting "Santa"'s death on her wish list. (Attribute: Evelyn eats gingerbread cookies) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Ask Amethyst why she was pulling the victim's beard. (Attribute: Amethyst eats gingerbread cookies and drinks candy cane cocktails) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Market Stalls. (Clues: Playing Radio, Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Expensive Bracelet; New Suspect: Abigail de Santa) *Question Abigail about if she knew "Santa". (Attribute: Abigail drinks candy cane cocktails; New Suspect: Gloria Uppington) *Ask Gloria how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Gloria drinks candy cane cocktails and eats gingerbread cookies) *Analyze Playing Radio. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen A Christmas Carol, Evelyn has seen A Christmas Carol) *Investigate Santa Workshop again. (Clues: Bloodied Collar, Tray of Cookies) *Examine Tray of Cookies. (Result: Cookie Note Revealed) *Question Matthew about the victim's cookie criticism. (Attribute: Matthew eats gingerbread cookies, drinks candy cane cocktails and has seen A Christmas Carol) *Examine Bloodied Collar. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Question Jasmine about the bloodied reindeer collar. (Attribute: Jasmine has seen A Christmas Carol, drinks candy cane cocktails and eats gingerbread cookies, Katrina drinks candy cane cocktails) *See Katrina about the victim overworking her. (Attribute: Katrina has seen A Christmas Carol) *Go to Chapter 4. (No stars) Chapter 4 *Confront Gwen about knowing the victim's true identity. (Attribute: Gwen has seen A Christmas Carol and eats gingerbread cookies, Amethyst has seen A Christmas Carol; New Crime Scene: Hidden Lair Den) *Investigate Hidden Lair Den. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Santa's Sack) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo) *Confront Gloria about getting drunk with Fredrick. (Attribute: Gloria has seen A Christmas Carol) *Examine Santa's Sack. (Result: Paycheque) *Analyze Paycheque. (06:00:00) *Question Abigail about paying the victim. (Attribute: Abigail has seen A Christmas Carol and eats gingerbread cookies) *Investigate Christmas Market again. (Clues: Bloody Candy Cane Decoration, Box of Sweets) *Examine Box of Sweets. (Result: Green Fabric) *Analyze Green Fabric. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a holly pin) *Examine Bloody Candy Cane Decoration. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Merry Christmas!. (No stars) A Merry Christmas! *Ask Katrina about Frederick's plans. *Investigate Santa’s Secret Lair. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal Unlocked) *Ask Amethyst about renovating Santa's secret lair. (Reward: Christmas Elf Costume) *Investigate Santa's Workshop. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Workshop Notes) *Ask Jasmine for help with working with Amethyst. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Major wants to do. *Investigate Christmas Market. (Clue: Basket of Toys) *Examine Basket of Toys. (Result: Family of Plushies) *Gift the family of plush animals to Summer. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery